War in Kanto
by Haytham
Summary: Formerly known as The Anti-pokemon army. It's my turn on fighting back those anti-pokemon authors! COMPLETED
1. Prologue: A new evil

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, It is the great guys at nintendo that own pokemon! However, I do  
own Haytham and Aseel and Mike.   
  
Somewhere north of Kanto, Haytham and his sister Aseel are camping in the forest.  
Haytham:"I'm gonna go exploring, so you watch camp, OK?"  
Aseel:"OK, goodluck finding anything interesting."  
Haytham looked at his compass and decided to go north east. After one hour he reached a hill, at   
the top of the hill he saw a sign reading:"No pokemon trainers beyond this point!"  
Haytham looked beyond the sign, and he saw not far away a town. Not exactly a town, it was more  
like a group of a few hundred barracks surrounding a cube shaped mansion. There also were a few watch  
towers. One of the watchtowers spotted him. Haytham quickly turned and dashed  
back to camp. Back at camp..... Aseel:"So you say you found a whole town against pokemon trainers?" Haytham:"Yeah, I'm gonna check it out tommorow. You can't come cause I swore I saw a gun on one of the guards." Next day...  
Aseel:"Goodluck!" She waved. Haytham:"Goodbye!" The journey to the town took half an hour this time, mainly because Haytham walked fast. When Haytham reached the hill he crept slowly toward the town. As soon as he got to the gates he ducked into an alley and released his flareon. As he walked towards the cube-shaped mansion he occasionly met a guard, which was easily dispatched of with flareon. When he got to the mansion he decided to go through one of the side entrances. Big mistake. A motion sensor caught Haytham. A floating elevator came out of nowhere and carried Haytham up. Mechanical arms on the elevator tried to pull his pokeballs but flareon overheated and destroyed them. When the elevator stopped Haytham was in an extravagant room. Haytham recalled Flareon. In the middle of the room there was a chair. Sitting on it was a human figure. The figure standed up and said:"Welcome, evil pokemon trainer." Haytham:"What are you talking about? I am not evil!" Dark Figure:"I am Mike.I have something against pokemon and their trainers, so I've designed an army to exterminate all pokemon and pokemon trainers." Haytham:"What? Thats terrible!" Mike:"Silence! To your bad luck, tommorow is the day I am going to send my army to Pewter City and all other citys! And today I am going to kill you." Suddenly the ground Haytham was standing on went down like an elevator. When it stopped Haytham was standing in big room. Haytham:"Where am I?" Mike's voice was on the speaker:"welcome to my battle arena, where my men will kill you and your evil pokemon." Haytham:"Stop calling my pokemon evil!" Mike:"First you'll have to face a ordinary soldier, armed with a shotgun." On the other side of the room a door opened and closed revealing a soldier with a shotgun. Mike:"Hope you enjoy the last seconds of your life." Before anything happened.......... Haytham:"Ivysaur! go!" At sight of the shotgun, Ivysaur quickly knocked it out of the soldier's hand. Then Haytham told Ivysaur to choke the soldier. Ivysaur had no problem choking the soldier to death. Then suddenly a bigger door opened and a jeep with a machine gun mounted on top of it came in. Ivysaur began by throwing the first soldier's dead body at the jeep driver's face. This confused him for enough time to let Haytham recall Ivysaur and send out rhyhorn. When the jeep fired the machine gun for 10 seconds rhyhorn felt like a small mosquito just bit it. Haytham:" Ram the jeep!" rhyhorn rammed the jeep, sending it flying. The jeep hit a wall and exploded, making a hole. Haytham recalled rhyhorn and ran out the hole. As soon as he got out he sent out fearow and hopped on it's back. Haytham:" Get us out of here!" Fearow flew over the town. Just when they flew over the exit fearow was hit by a pistol shot in the wing and had to land. Haytham recalled fearow and ran back to camp. In Mike's mansion........ Army General:"Sir, the trainer has escaped." Mike:"Never mind, just prepare for the attack on Pewter tommorow!" While at camp...... Haytham has told Aseel the whole story while healing fearow's wing with a few potions. Aseel:"So which city they are attacking tommorow?." Haytham:"Pewter." Aseel:"Let's go!" Haytham and Aseel both packed their things and headed south for Pewter City.   
  
To be continued.....  
  
Note: I won't continue the story until I get at least one review saying the fic is good.  
  
  



	2. Invasion 1: Pewter City

  
  
  
  
The Anti-pokemon army  
Part 2  
Invasion 1: Pewter Cityý  
Haytham and Aseel ran through the forest toward Pewter City. Fortunately an alternate route has been built around Mt. Moon, decreasing journey time by a few hours. By the time they got there it was night, so they went straight to the pokemon center and left their pokemon with Nurse Joy and went to sleep. Next day Haytham went to the police station and reported the situation. The police didn't need proof, many reports of pokemon and trainers disappearing in the area around Mike's base have been reported. When Haytham returned to the pokemon center to pick up his pokemon he and Aseel put posters around the pokemon center, telling trainers about the invasion and if any trainers are willing to defend Pewter City with their and their pokemon's lives. Almost one hundred trainers decided to defend, most of them being experienced like Haytham and Aseel. They all set up battle stations at the northern border, only letting in trainers coming from Mt. Moon. After 3 hours, a rumbling was heard. Haytham looked through his binoculars at the source. Almost 200 soldiers and 20 battle vheicles were approaching Pewter City. This is NOT going to be easy. Haytham told the trainers to release pokemon with long range attacks to ambush Mike's army from afar. Haytham released his flareon and Ivysaur, and Aseel released her Lapras and Ninetails. The battle was on. Haytham told Ivysaur to charge it's solarbeam and flareon to start flamethrower. Aseel told Lapras to use Ice beam to make a wall of Ice in front of the army and ninetails to use fire spin. This surprise attack took down almost 1/5 of unprepared soldiers and some of the soldiers who survived got hit by Ivysaur's fully charged solarbeam. This also destroyed 1/2 of the battle vheicles. Then Ivysaur started charging it's solarbeam and firing razor leaves at the same time, Haytham told Ivysaur to shoot the leaves on the battle vheicles' tyres, making them helpless. This worked and 30 minutes into the battle 3/4 of Mike's soldiers and all of the battle vheicles were wiped out. That's when the army started retreating. Haytham let them retreat, but soldiers who survived the battle but were unconcious were arrested by the Pewter City Police. They also informed all citys about Mike to make sure they are prepared for any other invasions. As for Haytham, he got 1000 pokedollars as a reward and he and Aseel decided to go to Cerulean city to help in defending. On their way out they heard a :" Wait! Come back!" They turned around and saw a boy coming toward them. Haytham:" What do you want?" Boy:" Well my name is Ali and when I saw how good you were as a trainer I decided to ask if I could join you and Aseel." Haytham:" Well sure why not?" Ali:" Thanks." and they all headed toward Cerulean City." Mike's Base... Mike:" What is the report on Pewter City's Invasion?" Army General:" The Invasion has failed." Mike:" WHAT! I spent 2 years collecting funds, recruiting soldiers, and building vheicles just to get a report saying that the Invasion has failed?!" Army General:" The trainers seemed to know about the Invasion" Mike:" How? This base is top secret!" Army General:" Remember the trainer that escaped yesterday? Well, some of the survivors reported him leading the city's defence." Mike:" So he informed the city about the invasion, oh and how were the survivors?" Army General:" They were all terribly injured and shaking of fear and they now they are all spending a long vacation in the infirmary....."  
  
To be continued.......  
  
I made this realistic to response to the reviews I got for the first chapter. I hope you liked it.   



	3. Invasion 2: Cerulean City

  
  
  
  
  
The Anti-pokemon army  
Part 3  
Invasion 3:Cerulean Cityý  
Mike:" Have the reinforcments arrived?" Army General:" Yes, all 10,000 of them." Mike:" Good, prepare five hundred of them for attack on Cerulean City." Meanwhile somewhere.... Haytham, Aseel, and their newfound friend Ali were going to Cerulean City. Aseel:" Come on, three trainers won't make any difference, can't we just resume our journeys?" Haytham:" I heard about a world threatening accident that happened about 5 years ago and if one 11 year old trainer didn't show up then now we wouldn't be alive." Ali:" Sounds interesting, were did the accident take place." Haytham:" Somewhere around the middle of the Orange Islands, I think it was called Shamouti. Anyway we have to protect Cerulean City because that accident taught the world that few people can make a big difference, so maybe we'll make one too." They arrived at the gates of Cerulean and showed their IDs and trainer licenses to the leader of the 100 trainers guarding the west border. They were let in. Haytham went to the pokemon center and then decided to defend the north border, Aseel the west, and Ali the east. Next day they said their goodbyes and good lucks and went to the borders they chose. At the north border.... Haytham was looking through the binoculars when he saw 500 soldiers approaching. Haytham thought he would be battling all of them but the army split up and attacked west and east, leaving 200 left for the north border. Haytham's border plan was to hide inside the houses and attack when the soldiers came nearby. Only one soldier came at first checking if the coast is clear. As soon as this happened Haytham's Ivysaur used it's vines to pull the poor soldier inside and a 10 second battle between the soldier and Haytham's pokemon ended with the pokemon's triumph. Haytham grabbed the soldier's assault rifle and used the window as a place to aim his rifle. Haytham commanded his pokemon to use their most powerful attacks while Ivysaur fires razor leaves and to charge it's solarbeam to maximum power before firing. One part of the army, made up of about 20 soldiers advanced toward Haytham's building. Haytham:" FIRE!" All the pokemon fired their attacks and Haytham fired his assault rifle until he needed to reload it. Luckily, Haytham found some ammo on the soldier's body. He looked outside and found out that he killed the whole of the soldier team. Haytham happily collected the ammo. Then all of the Army advanced toward the city. Now Ivysaur's solarbeam was fully charged, so at Haytham's signal it fired the beam, weakening the army while other trainers attacked. Haytham's battle was harder than ever and many pokemon that needed to get close to the enemy were injured. Haytham's Scyther was too fast for the soldiers and his rhyhorn's defense was too high. after 45 minutes Haytham's building was destroyed so he had to fight from behind a car, hoping that the soldiers don't make it explode. Then suddenly the soldiers all ran to the side, making a hole in the middle of the army. Out of the hole came the biggest tank Haytham has ever seen. It was 15 feet in length and 10 feet in width and it had a turret that looked like it could destroy a building. It also had 16 big truck wheels instead of caterpillar tracks, making and fast too. Haytham forgot the army and concentrated on the tank. Haytham told his pokemon to use their most powerful attacks, and Ivysaur a strategy that would probably wear it out in a few minutes. Haytham:" Use solarbeam, vinewhip, and razorleaf, now!" The tanks armor was extremely powerful, but Haytham was sure that even an armor of that power could stand his pokemon forever. After 10 minutes of Haytham attacking the tank and the other trainers attacking the army, the army was weakened to a mere 30 soldiers and all that was left of the tank were pieces of metal. Haytham's pokemon were weared out, and couldn't battle much longer. The army admitted defeat and retreated, and Haytham saw other parts of the army retreating from west and east, signaling the victory of the other borders. Haytham returned to the pokemon center to find it crowded, so it took him a few minutes to find Aseel and Ali and to put the pokemon with nurse joy. Haytham:" So how was it?" Aseel:" I think it was too choatic." Ali:" I think it was very exciting." Haytham:" Lets stay here for a day and then leave tommorow. Next day...... The city was silent. All the trainers have left. The battle stations were abandoned. The only movement in the whole city was Haytham and co. discussing there plans. Haytham:" Okay, from now on, we will protect pokemon island until Mike is either dead or behind bars. Aseel:" Okay, but how are we going to know wher to go?" Haytham:" Now that the northern citys repelled his attacks, he has to attack the southern citys, and the only way through there is by the rock tunnel....." So Haytham and his friends set out toward the rock tunnel, willing to protect the southern citys.  
  
To be continued......... 


	4. Adventure at the Rock Tunnel

  
The Anti-pokemon army  
Part 4  
Adventure at the Rock Tunnel  
Haytham was looking at the entrance of the tunnel from the camp high atop a hill. For half a day soldiers and weapon-carrying vheicles were entering the tunnel. Haytham never took his binoculars off the entrance. He was like a statue. Then finally the last soldier passed, with no troops behind him Haytham reckoned he was the last. Haytham turned to Aseel.   
Haytham:" Is the food ready?"  
Aseel:" Yes."  
Haytham:" We'll be having a busy day today."  
Aseel:" I can't help but wonder why Mik hates pokemon."  
Haytham:" I'll have to ask him."  
Then Ali came out of the other side of the hill.  
Ali:" I've been watching the road for any following vheicles."  
Haytham:" Did you find any?"  
Ali:" No."  
Haytham:" Get ready to go."  
Haytham:" Sorry I was just excited."  
Then they packed themselves and headed toward the tunnel. Haytham turned on his torch and Ali's charmeleon used it's tail flame to light the way.   
Aseel:" I hope this isn't as ugly as the two wars behind us."  
Haytham:" I hope not."  
Then suddenly charmeleon looked back and saw some kind of laser pointed at Haythams head. It quickly fired a flamethrower towards the source. A man fell from a mini-hill in the middle of the tunnel. Haytham ran toward the man and checked his rifle.  
Haytham:" If charmeleon didn't check back then I would be dead by now. Thanks!"  
Charmeleon just winked.  
Haytham:" Who do you work for?"  
Man:" Wouldn't you like to know?"  
Haytham reached for a pokeball when the man snapped:" Okay! Okay! I work for Mike!"  
Haytham:" What is his battle plan?"  
Man:" The plan is to invade the village-town of Lavender and use it as a fortress to strenghthen our army, and then we attack nearby citys."  
Haytham:" Thanks for the information."  
Haytham grabbed the man's weapons and let him go.  
Aseel:" Snipers, we have to be careful."  
And they continued on.   
After 15 minutes they heard a rumbling. They looked up to see a huge onix ready to smash them to bits.   
Ali:" Go raichu!"   
Haytham:" Are you insane? Raichu won't stand a chance against onix!"  
Ali:" I won't use electric moves. Raichu mega punch!"  
Raichu punched the onix with a powerful punch that turned it's head to the side.  
Ali:" Now mega kick!"  
Raichu kicked the onix, and the onix's head smashed against a wall. Raichu continued this pattern until the onix was in bad shape.   
Ali:" Pokeball go!"  
Ali threw the pokeball and onix was sucked inside. The ball wobbled for 10 seconds then stopped.  
Ali:" Now the battles will be much easier!"  
Haytham:" We are wasting time can we continue?"  
They continued then suddenly they saw two lights they were getting closer and closer until they figured out what it was. They jumped to the side just as the car tried to run them over.   
Ali:" lets try you for the first time. Onix go!"  
Onix appeared and as soon as the driver so it he figured it might be safer to run away. He screeched back where he came from.  
Aseel:" That was a short fight."  
Haytham:" lets just get on with it."  
They kept walking until a explosion rocked the cave.  
Aseel:" What was that?"  
Suddenly a tank rolled into the cave. It turned it's cannon to fire at the group.   
Haytham:" Release all your pokemon at once!"  
Aseel:" Lapras, Ninetales, Primeape, Gloom Go!"  
Ali:" Charmeleon, Raticate, Raichu, Arbok, Onix Go!  
Haytham:" Ivysaur, Flareon, Rhyhorn, Fearow Go!"  
The tank kept turning the cannon round and round in confusion.  
Inside..... The tank kept rocking back and forth.   
Commander:" What's going on?"  
Defense Watcher:" The pokemon are damaging our armor constantly!"  
Commander:" Can't you shoot them?"  
Weapons officer:" They are too much annd they are surrounding us! If we concentrate on one spot the pokemon on the other side of the tank will devastate us!"  
Commander:" Get the boss on the phone!"  
Mike's base......  
Mike:" Yes who is it?"  
Commander on phone:" WE ARE GONNA DIE! WE ARE HELPLESS! YOU SURELY UNDERESTIMATED POKEMON! YOU HAVE TO DO RESEARCH ON POKEMON TO REVEAL THEIR WEAKNESSES! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA......"   
The small screen on the phone read:" Line disconnected."  
Rock Tunnel..... Haytham, Ali, and Aseel watched the exploding tank in front them.  
Haytham:" That was a good fireball Flareon!"  
Ali:" According to the map the exit is only 10 minutes away."  
10 minutes later....  
Aseel:" Finally daylight."  
Haytham looked through his binoculars at Lavender Town. It was swarming with soldiers.  
Haytham:" We're too late."  
Aseel:" How are we gonna save Lavender? 3 Trainers against a whole army? We are gonna get killed!"  
Haytham:" We could tell the trainers in Saffron City to help."  
Aseel:" The only way to Saffron City is through Lavender Town which will kill us if we are seen!"  
Ali:" Go Onix!"  
Onix dug a tunnel leading 2 miles west of Lavender Town. The three trainers went through it. When they reappeared, Saffron City, despite it being 1 mile away, was easily spotted.  
Mike's Library...  
Mike:" Maybe I did underestimate Pokemon, since those were some of my best men, I don't know, I'll do some research just to make sure. And Mike looked threw the books in the pokemon section.  
  
To be Continued....  
  
Every improvement in this chapter I made so you stop annoying me. And listen to this: Mike DOES have a good reason to hate pokemon. He is sane( Although in my opinion anybody who pits an army against pokemon is insane.) His reason for hating pokemon will be revealed in the final chapter. 


	5. Invasion 3: Lavender Town

  
The Anti-Pokemon Army  
Part 5  
Invasion 3: Lavender Town  
  
Haytham, Ali, and Aseel passed through the gates of Saffron City to the pokemon center, where they left their exhausted pokemon. Next Day...  
Haytham, Ali, and Aseel went to the police station to report the invasion of Lavender Town.  
Haytham:" Lavender town has been invaded by anti-pokemon terrorists."   
Officer Jenny:" We know, we are currently collecting trainers to help in rescuing it. Do you want to volunteer?"  
Haytham, Ali, and Aseel:" Yes!"  
Officer Jenny:" Good, then fill these in."  
She Handed forms for them to fill in. 5 Minutes later...  
Haytham:" We're finished."  
Officer Jenny inserted the forms into a computer.  
Officer Jenny:" Okay, now you have free one-day registration at the Clefairy Hotel. Make sure you and your pokemon get a good rest, since the Invasion is tommorow."  
Haytham, Ali and Aseel went to the Hotel and found it a bit extravagant. The hotel room....  
Haytham:" Wow, this time we are the invaders."  
Aseel:" I wonder if we'll succeed...:  
Ali was rummaging through a list of hotel facilitys.  
Ali:" Wow look at this, a pokemon training center!"  
Haytham:" Hey! Let's train our Pokemon for the Invasion!"  
And the three trainers went and trained their pokemon all day. Next day...  
All the participants in the rescue of Lavender Town have had their pokemon healed at the pokemon center.  
Haytham and Ali were in group 3 which was supposed to infiltrate the the building which is now a fortress for the army.  
As for Aseel she was in group 1 which rescued the citizens and destroy the town defenses.  
Haytham and Ali stuck together as the army of trainers marched on.  
Ali noticed that Haytham didn't look very happy.  
Ali:" Hey, whats wrong?"  
Haytham:" I just had the funny feeling that I won't come out of the battle alive."  
When they saw the town defenses Ali also got the feeling he was going to die.   
Most of the defense were tanks, and the few soldiers who were actually on foot had small cannons.  
Ali:" Um, Haytham? I think we ARE gonna die."   
Haytham looked at the tanks and saw all them swiveling their cannons toward group 3....  
5 minutes later...  
Group 3 has been severely lowered. Injured and dead pokemon and trainers were sprawled on the ground, within minutes Haytham and Ali were the only trainers left fighting. However, all of their pokemon were slightly injured, and they had low hopes of defeating the army.  
They hid behind rhyhorn and Onix, making an unpenatrable shelter. Haytham's flareon was flamethrowing the tanks, and Ali's charmeleon trapped them in fire spins.   
Haytham has left the assault rifle from cerulean, so he took out a few soldiers.  
To the trainers' surprise one tank was left, but charmeleon was injured and flareon had just a bit of energy left.  
Suddenly flareon started charging a fireball in it's mouth, and then shot it toward the tank, which was immediately destroyed.   
However flareon fainted.  
One last soldier was standing there with a cannon.  
He pulled the switch on the cannon, but instead of a blast, water came out, and knocked out onix and rhyhorn.   
Haytham:" Go Ivysaur!"  
The soldier fired water, which refreshed Ivysaur since it was a plant pokemon.  
Ivysaur razor leaved and killed the soldier.  
Then ambulances came to pick up injured trainers and pokemon and police vans to take the prisoners.  
Haytham and Ali went inside the town.  
Group 1 has snuck in the town and cleared it out, except for the fortress.  
Haytham and Ali went to pay the pokemon center a visit. The pokemon center was full with trainers. Haytham was able to get his pokemon healed and so did Ali.   
Outside, they alone should infiltrate the fortress to succesfully rescue Lavender Town.  
Haytham:" I wonder how they knew our pokemon's weaknesses."  
Ali:" I don't know, but we better be careful from now on."  
The fortress, which was previously a radio tower, has no guards at all except at a room at the top.   
Haytham identified it and used Ivysaur's solarbeam to blast it to oblivion.  
Haytham:" Piece of cake."  
Ali:" You're better than I thought."  
Haytham:" Watch out, they are lots of security cameras, and the police want Mike alive, so you can't use onix."  
Ali:" No problemo, I'll just use Raichu"  
Ali released Raichu.  
Haytham:" And I'll use Flareon."  
Haytham released Flareon.  
They went inside the tower.....  
Halfway up the tower and many roasted security cameras later.....  
Haytham:" I'm pooped, I'll drink my water."  
Haytham took out a canteen and drank it.  
Then a mechanism chame, it had four legs and looked like box and had a camera on top.  
Haytham:" Flareon flamethrower!"  
Ali:" Raichu thunderbolt!"  
The thing exploded.  
Haytham:" Oh no, robots."  
Flareon roasted a nearby camera.  
Ali:" I feared this."  
Raichu turned a nearby camera into a mass of sparks.  
Just when finally they reached the final corridor.   
Haytham scanned the area for anything.  
Ali:" Raichu, as soon as the door is open thunder wave the whole room."  
They opened the door and a blinding flash of light filled the room.  
The General, Commander, and Captain of Mike's army were on the ground paralyzed.  
Haytham:" Where's Mike?"  
Then Ali spotted a small door in the corner. They went through it. Outside they were on a helipad.  
And Mike's helicopter has just taken off.  
Then two machine guns appeared from under the helicopter and tried to take out Haytham and Ali, who jumped out of the way.  
The helicopter dissappeared over the horizon.  
Ali:" We have failed."  
Haytham:" No we haven't failed considering that we rescued Lavender and have the general, commander, and captain of Mike's army."  
3 hours later.......  
The general, captain, and commander of Mike's army have been packed into police vans and many pokemon and humans were loaded into ambulances. And Haytham and Ali have been reunited with Aseel. They are returning to Saffron City for rest after the busiest week in their lives.  
Aseel:" Remind me NEVER to particpate in another invasion."  
Haytham:" Don't tell me, most of your group was wiped out and you were one of the few who survived."  
Aseel:" Yeah, how did you know?"  
Ali:" Same thing happened to us."  
The three trainers laughed and continued towards Saffron City.  
Mike's Base......  
Mike:" Good thing I installed machine guns on the helicopter. Make an announcment that the first to apply for general, commander, or captain will get the job.  
Servant:" Haven't you already got them, sir?"  
Mike:" Oh yeah, just incase somebody questions, please tell that I lost the previous general, commander, and captain in battle."  
Servant:" Yes, sir."  
  
to be continued.......  
  
Yes, the radio tower is the one from the G/S game, and I wanted to show how secure it was by placing security cameras all over it ( Haven't you noticed the guard blocking your way up in the game?).  
  



	6. Return to Pallet Town

  
Anti-pokemon Army  
Part 6  
Return to Pallet Town  
  
It's been one week since Lavender town was freed of Mike's forces. Haytham, Ali, and Aseel Have been resting, but Ali then got a message from Johto. At the train station...  
Haytham and Aseel are waving goodbye to Ali.   
Ali:" See ya!"  
Ali climbed into the train and it sped off out of the station and into the wilderness......  
Haytham:" So where do we go? After one week of resting I am looking for some adventure."  
Aseel:" How about home?"  
Haytham:" I said adventure. Pallet Town isn't that all that adventurous, and added to that, the pokemon around it are very weak."  
Aseel:" Well, our family might be worried about us with all those events going on about Mike."  
Haytham:" Talking about Mike, whatever happened to him?"  
Aseel:" Nobody knows. Now we have to catch the next bus to Pallet Town."  
Haytham walked over to the ticket booth.  
Haytham:" How much for the next bus to Pallet Town?"  
Attendant:" 25 pokedollars each ticket."  
Haytham paid the money and him and Aseel hopped on the bus.  
3 hours later......  
The bus stopped at Viridian City.   
Haytham:" Hey! Why did we stop?"  
Bus driver:" We got message from Pallet Town saying that it is being invaded.  
Haytham and Aseel got off the bus.  
Haytham:" Oh no. How are we supposed to get to Pallet Town if it is being invaded?"  
Aseel:" And more importantly, will our family survive?"  
Haytham:" I'm going to Pallet Town to make sure"  
Aseel:" But we probably won't surviv...."  
Haytham turned around and walked south towards Pallet Town.  
Aseel:" Hey wait!"  
Aseel ran off after Haytham.  
1 hour later....  
Aseel:" Are you sure we'll survive?"  
Haytham:" Yeah I'm sure."  
Aseel:" Okay..."  
Haytham:" Remember what I said back in Cerulean. Until Mike is either dead or behind bars."  
Suddenly the sound of gunfire and explosions was heard.  
Haytham:" Once we go over the top of this hill we'll be going to Pallet Town."  
When Haytham and Aseel got to the top of the hill, it seemed like the pokemon were winning. Wrecked tanks, dead soldiers, and charred jeeps lined the bottom of the hill.  
Haytham:" I wonder where they got all these Pokemon?"  
Aseel:" Look!"  
The whole pokemon sanctuary was empty, except for some weak pokemon. Meaning that the pokemon were used for battle.  
Haytham:" Let's give them a little surprise."  
Haytham readied his pokeballs and armed his assault rifle.  
Aseel:" Right."  
She armed her pokeballs and an assault rifle she got from Lavender Town.  
Haytham:" Looks like you got an gun too. Anyway Ivysaur, Flareon, Rhyhorn, Scyther go!"  
Aseel:" Lapras, Gloom, Ninetails, Primeape go!"  
Haytham:" Flareon! Fire blast! Ivysaur! Razor leaf!"  
Ivysaur's leaves didn't penetrate the tank's armor, but they did weaken it so when the fire blast hit it destroyed the tank.  
Aseel:" Lapras! Ice beam! Ninetails! Flamethrower!"   
Five tanks had their turrets freezed then melted.  
Army Commander:" Retreat!"  
The army retreated but when they saw Haytham and Aseel on top of the hill they surrendered. Trainers approached the army and took their weapons away. When they saw Haytham they waved to let Haytham and Aseel know that it's okay to come down. The first place he and Aseel went to was their house. Haytham and Aseel's house......  
Haytham and Aseel walked threw the door.  
Haytham:" Hey Mom!"  
Haytham's mother went to him and hugged him.  
Haytham's mom:" What were you doing out there? Trying to kill yourself?"  
Haytham:" Just doing my job."  
Haytham's mom:" Well be careful okay?"  
Haytham:" I gotta visit Prof. Oak for a second."  
Haytham walked out the house toward's Prof. Oak's house. Prof. Oak's house.......  
Prof. Oak, now 66, is very old but active for his age.  
Prof. Oak:" Hi, Haytham, looks like your pokemon are very well trained judging by the looks of the battle."  
Haytham:" Thanks, but I just can't figure out where they will attack next, can you try to help me?"  
Prof. Oak:" Let me think."  
Haytham:" They first tried to attack Pewter City but failed, then they tried to attack Cerulean but still failed. They managed to make Lavender Town into a fortress but Saffron managed to take it back, and you know the outcome of the attack on Pallet Town."  
Prof. Oak:" I don't think he'll be attacking citys and towns anymore, but there is still one place he can invade."  
Haytham:" What is it?"  
Prof. Oak:" Indigo Plateau, home of the Indigo league, once he takes that over Kanto is his, and he'll easily conquer Johto and the Orange Islands. He'll exterminate all the wild pokemon and force trainers to kill their own pokemon."  
Once Haytham heard this he knew he'll have nightmares of him killing his pokemon.  
Prof. Oak:" I suggest you go to Indigo Plateau and protect it. I'll call the Indigo League and make sure they put an air raid siren just incase Mike attacks at night."  
Haytham:" Thanks, I'll be there tommorow." That night.......  
Haytham went to his bedroom in his house. He hadn't seen it since two years ago when he started his pokemon journey.  
Haytham (Thinking): Looks like Mom has kept it clean and tidy.  
Haytham looked in his closet.  
Haytham (Thinking): Looks like she kept the spinaraks out too.  
Haytham layed on his bed and went to sleep. Next day....  
Just as he expected, Haytham had a nightmare of him killing his own pokemon, especially Ivysaur, his first pokemon.   
Haytham (Thinking): I wonder if that dream was a vision of the future?  
Haytham's knightmare was also about a dark world where no pokemon lived, and Mike was ruler of everyone and everything. He cut down all forests and built until there was so much pollution people had to live inside domes. Then Haytham saw himself as a slave in Mike's empire.  
Haytham (Thinking): No, I won't let that happen to the world. I would never let the world end up like that.  
Haytham put his clothes on and ate his breakfast and he went outside.  
Aseel and Prof. Oak were waiting outside.   
Prof. Oak:" Here's a few things to help you in the battle."  
Prof. Oak gave Haytham 50 potions, 20 super potions, 10 Hyper potions, and 1 Max potion. And he gave Aseel 10 recovers and 2 Max Recovers.  
Prof. Oak:" Good luck."  
Haytham:" Bye!"  
1 hour later....   
They have arrived at the gates of Viridian City.   
Haytham:" Aseel, Promise me one thing."  
Aseel:" Yes?"  
Haytham:" Keep fighting until you or the enemy is killed, OK?"  
Aseel:" OK."  
And the two walked through the gates to Viridian City.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Quote of the day:" Those who review get happy things!" 


	7. Final Invasion: Indigo Plateau

  
  
Anti-pokemon Army  
Part 7  
Final Invasion: Indigo Plateau  
  
Haytham was in the pokemon center, healing his pokemon. Aseel also healed her pokemon. They left the pokemon center.  
Haytham:" Our pokemon must be ready for repeling any invasion at Indigo Plateau."  
Aseel:" You're right, but we shouldn't lose time."  
And they left through the gates of Viridian City. 3 hours later.......  
Haytham and Aseel have been wandering through the forests north-west of Viridian City in hopes of finding Indigo Plateau.  
Aseel:" Are you sure we're on the way to Indigo Plateau?"  
Haytham:" According to this map we are."  
Then they looked up to see the Indigo Stadium.  
Haytham:" Er, we're here."  
Haytham went up inside when a guard stopped them.  
guard:" Are you here to protect Indigo Plateau?"  
Haytham:" Yes."  
Guard:" Okay." 15 minutes later.  
Haytham set up a small camp inside the stadium so as soon as an attack happens he can start protecting. A few other trainers were setting up camps too.  
Haytham:" Let's go to the restaurant for a drink, I'm thirsty."  
Trainers who were protecting Indigo Stadium were given free food at the Indigo League restaurant.   
Haytham:" After 1 day of no eating or drinking, I'm pretty refreshed."  
Aseel:" You're right."  
Haytham:" Let's go back to camp." Next day half an hour before sunrise......  
All the trainers were sleeping when the air raid siren suddenly turned on. It was loud enough to wake all the trainers. Most were too sleepy to immediately realise what's happening.  
Haytham:" What is it?"  
However when Haytham woke up more he realised what was happening.  
Haytham:" Invasion!"  
The siren mixed with Haytham's shout also woke up Aseel.  
Aseel:" Why in the middle of our sleeps would Mike attack?"  
Haytham:" He was hoping that we were asleep and couldn't repel his attacks."  
They waited for one minute when suddenly a humming came and about 50 flying greenish shapes were visible.   
Haytham:" Oh no, attack helicopters, I'll have to use long range pokemon. Flareon, Ivysaur go!"  
Aseel:" Lapras, Gloom, Ninetails go!"  
The helicopters fired some missiles, but Flareon, Ninetails, and some other trainers' pokemon hit them to destroy them.   
When they got a chance the fire pokemon hit the helicopters to destroy them. Lapras froze the helicopter blades on top causing them to crash, and Ivysaur used razor leaves to hit the pilots to make the helicopters spin out of control. However, the helicopters were equipped with machine guns so Haytham was forced to use his rhyhorn as a defence. 30 minutes later.....  
One last helicopter flew around the stadium firing it's machine guns like crazy. Then it got hit by a razor leaf in the part that connects the blade to the body and it crashed.  
Haytham:" Well I guess that's the last one. Mike won't be attacking these parts anymore!" 1 hour later.....  
Haytham packed his things ready to continue his journey and forget about Mike. It was already Day. Just then a woosh sound was heard.  
Haytham:" What's that?"  
Just then a big green plane flew above the stadium. Haytham recognized it immediately.  
Haytham:" Bombers! Flareon go!"  
Aseel:" Ninetails go!"  
The bomber dropped ten bombs but all the fire pokemon in the stadium used flamethrowers to destroy them. The plane then flew overhead.  
Haytham(sarcastically):" That was the easiest invasion ever!"  
Aseel:" I don't think so."  
Just then the bomber doubled back and dropped ten more bombs. These were also hit by flamethrowers.  
Haytham:" Ivysaur go!"  
The plane doubled back and dropped even more bombs and the pokemon destroyed them.  
Haytham:" The pokemon will run out of energy if we don't destroy the plane! Ivysaur Solarbeam to maximum power!"  
Ivysaur started charging. 2 minutes later....  
Signs of tiredness were showing up on the fire pokemon. Ivysaur's Solarbeam was fully charged.  
Haytham:" Ivysaur fire!"  
Ivysaur fired a beam so bright that Haytham had to squint to see if it worked. It hit the cockpit of the plane, causing it to explode. The main body and wings remained intact, however.  
The plane flew over the stadium and did not double back.   
Haytham:" I guess that's it."  
Haytham started walking toward the Indigo Plateau security building.  
Aseel:" What are you doing?"  
Haytham:" Going to report that there is only one thing left to do."  
Aseel:" What is it?"  
Haytham:" To invade mike's base."  
  
To be continued.........  
  
Quote of the day: Poeist 1:" To review, or not to review, that is the question." Poeist 2:" TO REVIEW!!!!!"  



	8. Epilogue: A Happy Ending

  
  
Anti-pokemon Army  
Part 8  
A Happy Ending  
  
Back at Mike's base, Mike was watching the news.  
News Reporter:" Yesterday a wrecked plane was found in the east Johto mountains, according to reports the plane's cockpit was detached from the main body and due to burns on the plane it seems an explosion has taken place. The engines and the fuel tanks seemed to be in perfect shape. It was colored green exactly like jungle comouflage. A search of the cargo hold has found about 10 bombs. According to the angle the plane was turned at it's flight path took it somewhere over Indigo Plateau."  
Mike switched off the television.  
Mike:" Building that bomber cost me a fortune! I can't rebuild another army without money! I guess weapons alone can't defeat Pokemon........"  
Mike had only 50 active men left. Not enough to build even a small army. He can only use them to guard his base. The only other people left at the base were the soldiers' familys and injured soldiers. Today was surprisingly quiet. Most of the time familys were protesting to Mike because he kept sending the men to war and getting them killed.   
Mike(thinking): Wonder what scared them off?  
Mike's thinking was cut off by Mike's door slamming open in a way his servants would never open it even in an emergency. Mike quickly reached for a pistol he kept for safety just to see an assault rifle barrel pointed right at his face.  
Haytham:" Well Well Well, look who we have here, the leader of the army itself."  
Mike:" Your the trainer I captured about two weeks ago!"  
Haytham:" This time look who did the capturing! Ivysaur!"  
Ivysaur, who was by Haytham's side used it's vines to take the pistol away from Mike.  
Mike:" But how did you get through my guards?"  
Haytham:" Look for yourself!"  
While the assault rifle was still pointed at his head, Mike walked over to the window to see pokemon trainers and Officer Jennys escort guards out of buildings and watchtowers.  
Haytham:" Now that your question has been answered now it's time for me to do the asking. Why do you hate pokemon so much?"  
Mike:" B-because when I was young, just a bit older than you, this base used to be a small town. One day when I was at the north side of the town running errands for my mother, the south side of the town where I used to live was attacked by wild pokemon and was destroyed, taking the lives of my mother, father, and little brother. The whole town was enraged and drove all the pokemon trainers out of town and demolished the Pokemon Center."  
Haytham:" How did you become Ruler?"  
Mike:" When I grew up the mayor of the town died of old age and when the town heard my idea of exterminating all pokemon, all mayor election votes were directed to me."  
Haytham:" Why do you want to kill pokemon trainers?"  
Mike:" I figured that pokemon trainers powered up pokemon and their destructive powers, and also with them alive not all pokemon were dead."  
Haytham:" Okay, now out you go."  
Haytham escorted Mike out of the building and to the Officer Jennys.  
Officer Jenny:" Your under arrest for attempted invasion of Kanto."  
Before Mike could respond she shoved him into a police van and the van drove away.  
Haytham:" Finally Mike is behind bars."  
Officer Jenny:" I have a special reward for you two."  
Haytham and Aseel grinned. 4 days later......  
Haytham has returned to Pallet Town for a long rest after his last adventure. He sold his assault rifle to the police. He was reading the newspaper while eating his breakfast.  
Haytham:" It was pretty nice for the Indigo League to give us lifetime admission to the competition, even though I have all 8 official Indigo League badges.  
Aseel:" Well at least I'll be able to go into the competition."  
Haytham:" Hey what's this?"  
Aseel:" What's what?"  
Haytham:" The newspaper article titled " Mysterious pokemon sighted near former-Mike's base."  
Aseel:" What does it say?"  
Haytham(Reading):" It was found that pokemon trainers and pokemon are still disappearing north of Kanto even after Mike's capture. The last radio transmission from a special squad sent there said that a mysterious cat-like pokemon is attacking them with psychic attacks and is calling itself Mewtwo........."  
  
The End  
  
Quote of the day:" Reviewing the final chapter is like reviewing all the chapters." 


End file.
